


The Curiosity of Dan Howell

by Raven052



Series: Frank and Gerard and Dan and Phil collection. [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Phandom
Genre: Curiosity, M/M, Oblivious Phil, Sexual Content, Sexuality, Threesome - M/M/M, first male sexual encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Raven052
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well... What can I say?<br/>Dan got curious...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curiosity of Dan Howell

Gerard’s hand reached out, carefully brushing against Frank’s cheek as he kissed him, slowly, deeply. Trying to set the mood, the pace. Though he could feel, within Frank’s returning kiss, the so familiar fire. Every urge in Frank demanded fast, demanded dirty, not the sweet sensuality that Gerard was trying to suggest.  
However, Frank knew, he would have to try and swallow down his personal urges, for while under normal circumstances they would happily vie to see whose desires would win out, often culminating in a perfect best of both worlds, this time, Frank couldn’t allow that. Gerard’s softness and slow pace was for a reason.  
It wasn’t just them in the bed tonight.  
Dan sat, awkwardly, on the end of his bed, nervously glancing from Frank and Gerard and away again.  
This had all seemed like such a good idea, and yet now he was terrified.  
How exactly had this idea even come up? Dan could no longer remember.

It had been a month now since Gerard and Frank had first moved into the apartment building in London. And they’d just so happened to manage to move in downstairs from the YouTubers Dan Howell and Phil Lester.  
Somehow, within that month, both Dan and Phil had managed to keep the identities of their new neighbours a secret.  
Though Phil had come close, once, accidentally.  
And Dan was often bursting to announce the truth. That was, when he wasn’t busily trying to determine which other ships out in all the fandoms were really real or not.  
The evidence for Ryden certainly was growing more and more compelling… The more he looked into that one, the more obvious it was, and he couldn’t believe there were people out there who didn’t see it!  
Jalex he couldn’t decide if they were just friends who enjoyed messing with their fans, or if they were really fuck buddies.  
Peterick he’d also had a little poke about at, only to be made more certain that their love was of a great, deepest friendship (Can we please have a second to appreciate this and say “YAY FRIENDSHIP” because friendship is awesome too).  
While he’d been looking into that one though, he had stumbled across something compelling, something he hadn’t considered before, and that he was now ninety nine percent sold on.  
Pete Wentz and Mikey Way.  
Definitely happened.  
Dan had thus far managed to stop himself for asking Gerard about this one. He doubted very much that Gerard would want to discuss his brothers sex life. 

And he had managed to keep the secret he had promised to keep, never even hinting about who now lived downstairs from him and Phil.  
The four of them had grown quite close within a couple of days, and now could often be found in each others apartments for long lengths of time.  
For Frank and Gerard this was just fine, they’d been open with the two boys from the start, so they felt no need to hide. Often kissing, touching, usually in the smallest and most innocent of ways, but in ways they usually held back for fear of having someone read in to it, and discovering the truth.  
And, for Phil, he found it sweet, and quite romantic to see the way Frank and Gerard were with each other, so comfortable and clearly happy. He was pleased that he and Dan provided such a relaxed environment for them.  
And Dan.  
Dan was happy too, of course, honoured even that two people whose music had such an effect on him felt like they could truly be themselves around him.  
At the same time though, the more he saw them together, and knowing how they were when he and Phil were not there, it made him… Oddly envious. Of they way they were with each other, that they could have that.  
It also made him incredibly curious. 

Now, Dan was certainly someone who would consider themselves ‘comfortable’ in their sexuality. Of course, like anyone he’d had the angst of trying to figure out all those messy yet exciting feelings people experience when it comes to who you find attractive, and just where he fit in to that big old sexuality spectrum. But he’d come to the conclusion, early enough, that he liked both girls and boys, and you know, that was perfectly okay by him. No big deal, no need to make a big show about it, just a fact.  
Another fact was, though by no means was he a virgin he’d never… Well the opportunity had never come up with a guy.  
So, seeing Frank and Gerard, the way they were, he couldn’t help wondering… What it was like. Not just the sex, well, obviously the sex too but… What about the kissing? The real, intimate kissing, not just the things you let people see in casual company. How did they touch, when their hands could go where they liked? What were the buttons they pressed on each other? Who was dominant? What kinks did they indulge each other in?  
And yes, part of him was curious what it would be like to experience any, all of that with them. He was not only curious about what it would be like, being with a guy, he was curious what it would be like with them, specifically.  
Eventually, one night, just a few nights ago actually, when Gerard and Frank had come up to his and Phil’s apartment and everyone (excluding Gerard), had got just that other side of a little drunk, and when Phil was out of the room, Dan had confessed this. The curiosity, the wondering, all of it.  
The next day, Frank had asked an embarrassed and rather hung-over Dan if he’d been serious, or if it had been the drink talking.  
Dan had admitted it had been a little bit the drink talking.  
But not all of it.  
And, somehow, that had led to this. 

They were in Dan’s room because although Dan thought it safer to be downstairs in Frank and Gerard’s apartment, the other two had said he’d be glad to be in his own space. And anyway, Phil was out, sent to buy groceries, with a list written in Dan’s handwriting, so it could take him a while.  
Why hadn’t Dan told Phil about this?  
Well. Dan wasn’t really sure. Even though the other two had encouraged him to be honest about what he wanted, which included telling Phil about what they had planned, Dan had backed out on telling him when he’d had the chance. Usually, he wouldn’t even need the encouragement, they’d always been open, honest. Some might consider the things they’d shared a little too open (and actually Phil would possibly agree with them on some things. Unfortunately, when Phil starts to cringe, Dan only sees it as encouragement.)  
And, facts being facts, Dan really should have warned Phil what he was planning to get up to while Phil was out of the house, just in case of any unfortunate ‘walking in’ incidents.  
He was just embarrassed to tell Phil this, he guessed. No other reason. 

Gerard slid closer, not quite touching, and placed his hand on Dan’s thigh, successfully pulling Dan back from his musings and into the present.  
“It’s okay, no need to be scared. Just like we said already, you say stop, we stop.”  
Dan nodded, then looked up again, to the two men.  
“Isn’t… Isn’t this weird for you both? I mean. You’re… Together, and I’m just-”  
“It’s fun.” Frank interrupted, shifting up onto his knees and leaning forward onto Gerard’s shoulder. He smiled. “Adding another person into the mix, occasionally. It‘s fun. Keeps it interesting.” He turned his head slightly to kiss Gerard on the cheek. “Mostly I like Gee all to myself though.”  
Gerard smiled, turning his head now to catch a kiss from Frank’s lips.  
At the same time, his hand very, very gently squeezed Dan’s thigh.  
Dan glanced between them, and asked, a little surprised, “You, um. You guys have… Done this kind of thing before?”  
Frank grinned, a small, but kind laugh escaping him. “Mmhmm. A couple of times.” He shrugged. “Wouldn’t say it’s a regular thing, but it’s happened.”  
“So you know we know what we’re doing.” Gerard said, quietly. “And, you said you were curious. Best to be curious with people who’ll look after you, make sure you’re safe.”  
Dan nodded, swallowing hard.  
“I promise we’ll be careful with you.” Gerard said, leaning a little closer and kissing Dan on the cheek.  
“Okay.” Dan said, nodding again, nodding more. “Okay.”  
Gerard smiled, his hand reaching up, brushing up into Dan’s hair, as he leant closer still, placing a careful, soft kiss on Dan’s lips.  
As Gerard started to pull back, Dan followed, not willing to let him go, grabbing at the hand still on his thigh, and gripped it, tightly.  
Gerard succeeded in pulling away just enough for the smallest gap, and he smiled, a little more wickedly now. Then, he moved close again, suddenly, once more catching Dan’s lips with his own. Dan gasped, slightly, this was more powerful now, deeper, he could feel the kiss resonating throughout his body.  
Fuck. This was what Frank had access to, all the time? (When they could be alone, anyway).  
No wonder the two of them had bought a place in London so they could have more time like this together. 

Frank still rested against Gerard’s back, smiling, watching proudly. Seeing the very faint tremble run through Dan’s body, he gently kissed Gerard’s neck, out of purest love. 

Dan felt himself guided away from Gerard’s mouth, and though he didn’t want it to stop, he did not protest. And then his lips were caught up by another’s, a hand gripping his face almost tightly, and he felt what little breath he had suddenly leave him.  
Frank’s kiss was deep in a different way entirely. While Gerard’s kiss had made him feel like it was reaching into his soul, his heart, making him feel loved. Frank’s was passionate, a little fierce, and it made him shiver, immediately recognising the force, the power that was just barely contained. Where Gerard’s had made him feel loved, Frank’s made him feel wanted, needed in a very specific way. 

Dan heard a whisper, not meant for his ear but still easily heard, as Gerard told Frank, “Gentle with him Frankie. Gentle.”  
But Dan’s lips were parted, open, offering, and Frank’s tongue slid over his lips, before moving in, teasing at Dan’s tongue, encouraging.  
Gerard was behind him now, Dan could feel him, a hand on Dan’s waist, a kiss on his cheek. Gerard’s fingers teasing at Dan’s shirt, lifting it before finally reaching under, gently glancing over Dan’s skin.  
Dan gasped, sharply, and immediately pulled back from the kiss.  
The hand left his skin, and Dan realised how much he’d overreacted.  
“I’m sorry. Sorry. I-”  
“It’s okay.” Gerard said, softly.  
Dan didn’t dare open his eyes, knowing they’d both be looking at him. Probably wondering what the hell was wrong with him.  
“I’m sorry. I just- I wasn’t-”  
“Shh.” Gerard coaxed. “It’s okay, don’t worry. Too fast?”  
Dan shook his head. “I wasn’t. I guess I wasn’t expecting it… Right then.”  
A hand under his chin, coaxing him to look up, and finally Dan opened his eyes, to find Frank’s eyes perfectly meeting his. “Would it be better for you if we moved this to under the covers?”  
Dan blinked, his head spinning. “I- I um-”  
Frank glanced up at Gerard, an eyebrow raised, asking the question of Gerard, seeing if he agreed. Gerard nodded in response.  
“C’mon.” Frank said, gently, taking Dan’s hand and leading him to the top of the bed. Frank pulled down the covers, and got under, pulling them up to let Dan follow.  
Dan felt Gerard get in too, behind him, close, but not quite touching again.  
Then he noticed Frank pulling off his shirt, throwing it to the side.  
Dan’s eyes got big as he took in Frank’s skin, the tattoos covering it. Without realising, Dan’s hand reached out, wanting to touch.  
Frank smiled, noticing Dan’s hesitation. “It’s okay. Free to explore.” He took Dan’s hand, and placed it on his chest. If possible, Dan’s eyes got wider, as if he wanted to take it all in at once.  
Then, he let his hand do the exploring, the finding, moving freely and haphazardly over Frank’s skin as he moved closer, kissing Frank again.  
He felt Gerard press close once more, hand on his waist again, and this time he welcomed the hand on his skin, no longer shocked by it.  
Dan whimpered slightly as his kiss was forced to be broken as Gerard pulled his shirt off him, but then Frank coaxed him to roll over, to face Gerard. Immediately caught up by kisses again, not surprised to find his bare skin make contact with Gerard’s skin also.  
Frank behind him, kissing his shoulders, burying his head against Dan’s neck, kissing him deeply there, making Dan shudder. A brief flicker of understanding as it suddenly dawned on him. Someone was touching his neck, and he wasn’t freaking out. He liked it, a lot.  
Just as he’d suspected, his fucking neck was an intense pleasure zone for Dan. No wonder he got twitchy when people touched him there in everyday situations.  
A hand in Dan’s hair, but he couldn’t tell whose, he suspected Frank, as the hand tugged gently in a way Dan found oddly pleasing.  
And then, as Frank pressed closer, pressing against Dan, his hand also wandered down, to Dan’s crotch, making Dan simultaneously aware of both his own, and Frank’s arousal.  
Dan moaned, very softly. He felt a chuckle in his ear, Frank’s chuckle. Felt Frank rub slowly against him, while equally slowly, painfully teasingly rubbing at Dan’s crotch.  
Dan pulled back from Gerard’s kiss, and let out another moan, leading into a soft whimper.  
Gerard opened his eyes, lazily, and grinned at the look on Dan’s face, and the mischievous look on Frank’s.  
He leant over, catching a kiss from Frank now, making the man press closer to Dan. “What ever are you doing to him, Frankie?” Gerard asked, his voice little more than a purr.  
Frank grinned. “Playing.”  
Gerard reached his hand down, and let it join Frank’s. Dan cried out, almost painfully.  
And then his belt was being undone, his jeans unzipped, and, with only a little difficulty, pulled down, off, and thrown out of the bed.  
Dan trembled slightly, realising the step that had been taken. His breath held, he decided, finally, to take some forward action himself, reaching out, touching Gerard, then undoing his jeans too.  
Gerard smiled, in a way that could be taken as proudly, and stroked Dan’s hair as he let him undress him.  
A gentler kiss now, then Dan felt the hand on his crotch again, Frank’s hand, and Dan kissed Gerard back with more passion, slightly unruly, one hand grabbing at Gerard’s hair, the other reaching down, touching Gerard, not quite sure if what he was doing was right, but Gerard didn’t stop him, only kissed him back.  
Both men close against him, making Dan so very, very aware of how hard they were, how turned on he was.  
He pulled back from the kiss again, gasping. “I’m- I’m ready. I- I want it. Please? Please.”  
Both Frank and Gerard paused, pushing themselves up, looking at one another. Dan opened his eyes, and watched as they leaned over him, kissing slowly, tenderly.  
Gerard rested his head on his hand, eyes looking over Dan, then looking up to Frank, who was still leaning over.  
“Wanna take the lead on this one?” Gerard asked.  
Frank smirked. “I don’t think I’d make a good top in this situation.”  
Gerard shrugged. “You can be gentle when you feel like it.”  
“Maybe I’m saying I don’t feel like I could be, this time.”  
Gerard nodded, understanding.  
“Wanna take prep though?”  
“That I can manage.” Frank said.  
Gerard nodded, eyes going to Dan now, meeting his. He smiled, softly. “That sound okay to you?”  
Dan blinked, his mind was clouded with desire, want, he’d barely been able to make sense of Frank and Gerard’s exchange, let alone be able to provide an answer to it.  
Gerard realised the predicament, smiled kindly as he explained. “Frank will get you ready, and I’ll be the one to…” Gerard paused, thinking of a suitable word.  
Frank took over now, leaning close to Dan’s ear, whispering. “He’ll be the one to fuck you.”  
Dan shivered. Nodded, words failing him completely.  
Gerard kissed him again, deeply, then pulled back, getting out of the bed.  
“You bring everything up?” Gerard asked Frank as he walked over to the desk.  
Frank was still carefully curled around Dan, his fingers occasionally teasing at the edges of Dan’s underwear, nuzzled kisses placed on his shoulder, making Dan sigh softly with each one.  
“Mmmhm.” Frank replied, lifting his head. “Yep, all that we’ll need for this.”  
A small bag, that Frank had brought up. To all appearances, it was more like a make up bag. Gerard briefly checked it, then came back over.  
He handed the bag over to Frank, and got back under the covers, pulling Dan close as Frank had to let him go, for now.  
Gerard kissed Dan, sweetly, running his hand down Dan’s side, then up again.  
Dan felt like his heart was beating so hard, surely Gerard could feel it, pressed so close as they were. His breathing was sharp, a little jerky, and Gerard frowned softly as he realised how scared he was.  
Gerard brushed his hand over Dan’s face, his thumb carefully tracing his lips. “It’s okay.” Gerard promised. “Remember, if you want us to stop, we can stop.”  
Dan’s eyes screwed up tight, he shook his head. “I just- I don’t-” He lowered his voice even further. “I haven’t… Done this, like this before.”  
Gerard nodded, kissed his cheek. “I know, I know. But we’re going to be so careful.”  
Dan swallowed, closed his eyes. “It’s not- I’m more nervous because- because it’s you and it‘s both of you and-” He puffed out his breath, exaggeratedly, “And I don’t want to fuck this up.”  
He couldn’t stand the thought of that, getting this close, being this close to both of these men, after thinking, wondering, imagining this moment. He couldn’t stand the idea that now, right at this point, he could mess up, somehow, some way and ruin everything.  
“Oh.” Gerard breathed, softly. “Oh, no. There’s no judging here, no right or wrong.”  
And Frank leaned close, adding in. “No pressure on you here. This is purely to enjoy and experience.”  
Gerard kissed him, softly, almost chastely on the lips now. “You can trust us.”  
Dan sighed softly, emotions running higher that before. He was still nervous, but now it was made of pure expectation.  
He could feel Frank behind him again, not as close as before, but noticeable still. He had his hands on Dan’s hips, on his underwear. “You okay for me to do this now?” Frank asked.  
A pause. Then Dan nodded.  
Immediately he wanted to curl up, even though they were under the covers, the sensation of being fully naked made him feel vulnerable in a whole new way.  
Apparently his unease was noticeable, as Gerard leant close again, kissing his cheek, his temple, shushing him gently. “It’s okay, it’s okay. You’re fine.”  
He nodded, finding himself calming slowly, the kisses returning to his lips helping.  
Then he felt Frank’s hand on his hip again, moving across, to his ass, gently squeezing, getting him used to this new place of being touched.  
Dan kissed Gerard a little harder, pressing himself closer, his heart hammering.  
Frank’s fingers moving down, his thumb glancing in, followed by a pause, the touch gone. Then, the thumb back, feeling slightly cool, a little slick. A tease of fingers, equally cool and slick, and then one, singled out, found it’s way in, pressing further in.  
Dan’s hands gripped at Gerard, mouth open in a silent scream, burying his face against Gerard’s shoulder.  
“Shh. Shh. You’re okay.” Gerard soothed, his hand stroking through Dan’s hair, his other hand reaching down, massaging Dan’s hip, to help try and alleviate the pain.  
Frank kissed Dan’s shoulder as he pulled the finger back out. Then he looked over at Gerard, who was still carefully cradling Dan against him.  
Gerard opened his eyes, and they kissed softly. “I think you’re gonna have to start him slower, darling.” Gerard said.  
Frank nodded. “Way ahead of you.”  
Gerard smiled at him, kissing him once again.  
Then Frank disappeared under the covers.  
Gerard coaxed Dan back, his thumb stroking gently under Dan’s eyes. “You doing okay? Still want this?”  
Dan nodded, breathing in sharply, trying to catch his breath back.  
“Frank’s gonna do something a little different to try and ease you in a little more, okay? It might feel a little strange at first, but it should feel good too.”  
Dan curled himself close against Gerard again, who wrapped his arms around Dan, gently playing with his hair.  
Dan had lost track of Frank, couldn’t tell where he was. Then he felt hands on his hips again, and his entire body stiffened, ready for the painful exercise again. Instead, he felt a soft kiss on his lower back, then another, slightly lower, lower again, and again.  
He gasped out loud, and nearly pulled out of Frank’s grasp when he felt Frank’s tongue, as it very quickly darted out and flitted inside him.  
Gerard chuckled, softly. “I told you it would feel strange at first. Keep still though, you’ll like it, I promise.”  
A sharp, playful smack on his ass from Frank, reiterating that he should keep still, and Dan did his best to calm and do as they both said.  
It was very odd, feeling Frank’s tongue… Always starting out on his skin, but then moving in, into him, going deeper each time, starting at a different point.  
Soon, Dan was whimpering, wanting more. His hands gripped Gerard. Soft moans escaping as the slightest hints of Frank’s fingers teased at him. Then a pause, and Frank moved up again, his finger cool and slick again as it replaced the job his tongue had been doing. This time Dan moaned, head tipping back. “And now you see why we told you to shower before.” Frank said, with a hot chuckle.  
Dan nodded, gasping out. “Uh- Uh huh.”  
“How’s it feeling?”  
“Good. Good.”  
“Ready for a second one?”  
“Um- I- Yes. Yes.”  
Eyes screwed up again, and Dan leant against Gerard’s shoulder. “Oh fuck. Fuck.” Dan gasped.  
Frank was panting in his ear, softly. “Oh shit, Gee.” He said, with a grin. “Wait til you feel him. Fuck, he’s tight.”  
“Good as you?” Gerard asked, with a smirk, leaning over Dan and kissing Frank, deeply.  
Frank returned the smirk with his own. “You’ll never have anyone as good as me, and you know it.”  
Another kiss, and, without warning this time, another finger slid it’s way into Dan, who whimpered, softly, trailing into a gasp.  
Frank grinned. “I think we’re getting somewhere, huh?” He whispered, into Dan’s ear.  
“I- I think so.”  
“How’s it feeling?” Gerard asked.  
“Good. Mmm. Shit. It feels… Good.”  
Gerard reached his hand down, testing, brushed his hand over Dan’s cock.  
Dan whimpered, his jaw clenching.  
“Feeling ready yet?” Gerard asked.  
“Feels it to me.” Frank said, kissing Dan’s ear, nipping it gently.  
“Dan?”  
“Y- Yeah. Yes. I think- I think so.”  
His mouth opened, a small cry escaping as Frank pulled his fingers back out of him, and Dan was amazed how wanting he felt, how needy.  
Dan opened his eyes, saw Frank pass Gerard something out of the bag, recognising it quickly as a condom. He swallowed, just about keeping in the stupid question that he’d nearly asked.  
Frank answered anyway. “Always best, practicing safe sex.”  
“Especially in these situations.” Gerard added.  
Dan nodded, wordlessly. 

Gerard sat up, and coaxed Dan up too. “It’ll be easier for you, if you’re sat up.”  
Dan felt a little wobbly, shaky now. Everything had been leading up to here, he knew that, but, still, those nerves came back, worse than ever. Oh God, what if his legs started shaking under him because he was so nervous? He managed to sit up, then he had to ask. “Wh- what do you want me to do?”  
Gerard smiled, his hand reaching out again, brushing against Dan’s cheek as he kissed him, sweetly. Lovingly.  
“Turn around.” He instructed.  
Gerard helped Dan get into a comfortable position, sat up a little, on his knees, facing the wall, his hands Gerard guided him to rest on the top of the head board. “It’ll give you good support.”  
Then, Gerard was behind him, hand stroking his back, massaging his hip again.  
Dan was shaking, his knees feeling unsteady, was this really about to happen?  
He felt Gerard press close, an arm wrapping around him, Gerard’s mouth at his ear. “Tell me when you’re ready.”  
Dan swallowed, once, twice, again. “I- I- I’m ready.” 

His hands gripped the headboard tight, feeling Gerard against him, then, slowly, slowly, carefully moving into him, and still he so nearly screamed, eyes closed and filling with tears.  
He could feel Gerard’s mouth still against his ear, his hot breath. “It’s okay, okay. I know, I know it hurts, but breathe, breathe. Keep calm and it’ll get better. I promise, this is gonna become so good.”  
Dan gasped out, trying to get his breath back, trying to listen to Gerard’s words.  
Then, he felt something, someone duck in under him, come up between his arms, kissing his cheeks softly over, and over again, before cradling his face in both their hands. Dan opened his eyes, and was face to face with Frank, who was looking at him, intently, carefully.  
“I know. I know.” He said, softly.  
Gerard was pulling out again, and Dan winced. Frank’s hand brushed back into Dan’s hair.  
Dan gasped out, painfully as Gerard moved back in again.  
Frank coaxed Dan closer, pulling him down to rest his head on Frank’s shoulder. “If it hurts. Bite. Take it out on me.”  
Dan shook his head. “I can’t- I don’t want to hurt y-”  
“You won’t hurt me, I promise.”  
Gerard was still moving slowly, carefully.  
This time Dan bit down into Frank’s shoulder, and Frank gasped, softly.  
Gerard grinned at him. “The pain junkie’s come out for this one I see.” Gerard teased.  
Frank nodded, his head falling back.  
“Does it help?” Gerard asked Dan.  
“A- I guess a little?”  
“Good.” Gerard’s hand stroked up Dan’s back, and back down again. Little by little, he was going deeper, though not yet picking up the pace. Then reaching around, touching Dan lightly, distracting him a little as he pushed back in again.  
And, slowly with the help of Gerard’s careful, doting touch, and Frank’s willingness to be Dan’s personal tension reliever, Dan found the pain receding, the pleasure creeping up, over him more, until it was deep moans leaving his mouth. Gerard rubbed his back, encouragingly, and Frank kissed him, a hot, deep kiss.  
And then Frank leaned close to his ear. “You two look hot together.”  
Dan blushed, if blushing was possible in his already heated state.  
“But… I’m starting to feel a little left out, you know?”  
Without thinking, Dan nodded.  
And Frank was kissing him, kissing him so much, and Gerard’s kisses were on the back of his shoulders, on his neck and his mind was spinning, and Gerard felt so huge, so impossibly huge inside him, but so good. And then Frank’s hands were on him, on his cock, touching lightly, almost teasing. Frank breathing, just a little heavily against his ear. “Feeling ready to take this another level?”  
Dan swallowed, trying to get some breath to answer.  
“Wh- what do you mean?”  
He saw Frank glance up, behind him, and knew Frank and Gerard were sharing another silent communication, an asking of one another.  
Gerard kissed Dan’s shoulder, rubbing his hip.  
“Let me join in?” Frank asked, a small, almost coy smile on his lips.  
Still, Dan couldn’t figure it out. Fuck, his head was fuzzy with lust, how exactly was he expected to respond to questions right now? Especially when Frank was being so cryptic!  
Gerard’s hand brushed up the back of Dan’s hair, ruffling it gently.  
Frank, still waiting for an answer, eventually laughed, softly, and leant up close to Dan’s ear. “I’m asking you to fuck me.”  
Dan felt his heated body suddenly freeze, and a solid lump of nerves once again formed in his throat.  
“Frank, baby, don’t give him too much to deal with. It’s his first.” Gerard said, gently, his fingers trailing up and down Dan’s arm.  
Frank shook his head, pouting very slightly. “It’s not too much.”  
Dan was still trying to get his voice to work again.  
“I- I wouldn’t- I don’t know how- I-”  
Frank smiled, and kissed him, deeply. “If I said there’s no way you’d hurt me, and all you have to do is move with Gee, would it be a yes?”  
Again, Dan closed his eyes, thinking, trying to think, then, finally, nodding.  
He kept his eyes closed as Frank kissed him again, and again, and it took him a few seconds to understand, to recognise the sensation of a condom placed on himself. Heart beating harder than ever, it was a cry and a whimper of pleasure that escaped Dan now, as suddenly he felt himself in- oh holy shit- inside Frank. His eyes closing tight, the two, so different, so intense feelings so overwhelming.  
Another moan, and he could feel Gerard smiling against his skin.  
Dan opened his eyes, and caught a glimpse of Frank beneath him, neck arched, eyes closed. He thrust a little harder into him, and saw the grin grow on Frank’s lips.  
One hand still gripping the head board, Dan reached back, grabbing one of Gerard’s hands, holding tight.  
“Getting close?” Gerard asked.  
Dan tried to reply, but it came out as a gasped moan.  
Gerard went in deeper than before, and that was enough to start him spiralling.  
Moaning loud, Dan was aware of the arm around his waist, Gerard holding him close, staying in him deep, and Frank moving with him, seemingly not minding that Dan was barely able to move as the waves of pleasure spread through his body. He was aware of kisses, seemingly everywhere, everywhere except his mouth. And touches that felt electric, building and building up to a climax. His face buried against Frank’s shoulder, mouth open wide against skin as he came. 

And then, then Dan was allowed down, let go of, and with shaky arms and legs, he collapsed onto the bed, turning over onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. His skin felt warm, wrapped in a glow, and his hair was damp with sweat.  
He was aware that Frank and Gerard were still on the bed, but they were so, so far away from him now.  
Fuck. He could sleep for a week. 

The door to the bedroom banged open.  
And Dan sat up immediately.  
Phil standing in the doorway, eyes wide, going to Dan, then spotting Frank and Gerard, curled up together next to Dan.  
And Phil looked back at Dan.  
And Dan opened his mouth, without a clue what he could say.  
Phil swallowed. “Um. Nothing!” Then he turned and ran from the door. 

“Shit.” Dan spat, throwing back the covers, and scrambling around for his dressing gown. Thankfully, he had left it in his room this time, rather than in the bathroom.  
Gerard reached out for him. “Dan. Leave him be, okay? He’s probably just embarrassed. Give him a little time and then we can all talk it over.”  
Dan shook his head. “No! No. You don’t- you don’t understand!”  
Gerard frowned. “Dan? Tell me then.”  
“I don’t! I don’t have time, I have to- I have to talk to Phil.” He was hurrying towards the door now.  
Gerard was still frowning, still trying to get Dan to come back, sit down and talk about what was going on, but Frank placed a hand on his arm. “Gee. Let him go.”  
Gerard turned his frown to Frank now. “You know what’s going on?”  
Frank chuckled, “Oh Gee. I’m glad to know it’s not just my infatuation you were blind to.” 

Dan caught up with Phil, who was standing in the kitchen, staring in an open cupboard, but seeing nothing. Nothing except what he’d just witnessed.  
“Phil. Let- Let me explain.”  
Phil blinked, shook his head. “You don’t need to explain anything, Dan. It’s fine. What you get up to is your business. Not mine.”  
Dan closed his eyes, tight. “What if- what if I said. What if I said I wanted it to be your business.”  
Phil laughed, and looked at him finally. “I don’t really wanna know what you get up to behind closed doors. I just wish you’d- I dunno, put a sock or- or a cowboy hat on the door handle so I knew you were ‘busy’.”  
Dan frowned. “We’ve never actually put in any agreements like that, have we?”  
Phil shrugged. “No. But we probably should. Especially if… You know, you’re gonna start. Um. Whatever that is with Frank and Gerard.”  
Dan shook his head. “No. Phil. Just. I was just… I was just curious and-”  
“And! That’s fine!” Phil said, with a laugh. “That’s what I’m saying, it’s fine, I’d just like some warning if… If that’s ever going to happen again.”  
Dan shook his head, eyes closed, tight. This was getting no where, and he didn’t know where to find the words to make it get to the place he was aiming for.  
So, instead, he took a bold move closer, grabbed Phil by the arm and kissed him, suddenly, and with all the combined passion that Frank and Gerard had taught him and

 

>libraries>documents>dans documents>ideas>scripts>TOP SECRET>NO REALLY TOP SECRET>STOP!>stories

“Dan?!” 

Dan quickly hit ‘save’ on the document and closed it, slamming his laptop down. All before Phil walked into his room.  
“Dan! There you are! Frank just stopped by and said Gerard bought a bunch of new DVD’s and they wanna have a marathon. You up for it?”  
Dan looked up, wondering if the blush on his cheeks was obvious.  
Phil was just smiling at him, waiting for an answer, so he guessed not.  
Phil frowned, looking at the laptop. “What were you looking at?”  
Oh shit.  
Dan shrugged. “Oh, you know, another terrifying delve into the creative wonders of our fans minds. Their fan fiction really is getting to another level, you know?”  
Phil laughed. “Ah. That would explain the sudden slam of the laptop lid then.”  
“Yep. As soon as someone brings up the word ‘tentacles’, I’m out.”  
Phil pulled a face, then giggled. “Okay, so movie marathon is exactly what you need to bleach out those memory cells.”  
“Absolutely.” Dan nodded.  
“Great! I’ll tell them you’ll be right down!”  
Phil paused at the door. “I’ll warn them and tell them no tentacle-involved films though.”  
With a small grin, Dan placed a hand on his heart and nodded, solemnly. “Thank you for considering my sanity this way.”  
“Anything for you pal!” And Phil scurried away. 

Dan sighed.  
He really had some things he needed to figure out…


End file.
